The Ghost of you and me
by la2ur2a
Summary: It had been five years since the war... Draco is still dying over the most terrible loss of all.... Yes I am back from the dead. RR Frist DG fic.


A/N: I am back from the dead!!! I dunno when the last time I wrote was so please be kind and r/r. This is my first D/G fic this idea has litterally been haunting me.  
Disclaimer: You know it... I don't own any of J.K's wonderful characters... They just are used as toys in my stories... Also the song belongs to BBMAK... So I don't own anything but the idea... 

_What am I suppose to do _

_With all these blues Haunting me, _

_everywhere, no matter what I do _

_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow I can't let go _

_When will this night be over_

It had been five years since Draco Malfoy had seen the love of his life, Ginny Weasley. He loved everything about her. But most of all he loved the forbidden romance. For some reason it appealed to him. No matter how much Ginny and him self wanted to make things public, they couldn't. Draco was deathly afraid of Ginny's six borthers no matter how tough he acted infront of them. Draco wanted to protect Ginny from the war and Lord Voldemort but he knew after she had dated Potter that she would be involved if not for that then for being a 'blood traitor'.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you _

_And baby, there's a name for what you put me through _

_It isn't love, it's robbery _

_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

Draco stood infront of Ginny's grave. He would come just before dawn so that no one would know. No one would talk about how he visits that Weasley girls grave. The first time ever he left a red rose by her tomb stone, from then on every time the rose would wilt he would replace with it a new one. After he visited her grave he would take a stroll through what was left of Hogworts.

_Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by _

_Phantom ships, lost at sea _

_And one of them is mine _

_Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky _

_I wonder why The stars don't seem to guide me_

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you _

_And baby, there's a name for what you put me through _

_It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

Draco walked by the lake recalling several time how he would tourment Potter, Granger, and Weasley. But more importantly Ginny. He had picked a fight with her by himself as he recalled. Ginny's temper flared up and started to argue loudly. Then out of no where he grabbed her and kissed her. Ginny had slapped only out of a natural reaction but later he found out that she had rather enjoyed it. Draco found the tree closet to the lake and sat down and closed his eys for a minute which turned in a nap.

_The ghost of you and me when will it set me free _

_I hear the voices call _

_Following foot steps down the hall _

_Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul_

Draco woke up and saw a silvery image of what looked like Ginny. The ghost walked up to the ruined castle. Draco followed the image not knowing where he was going. He followed the ghosts footprints through a hall way and then watched as it dissapeared through what was left of the doors to the great hall. At that point Draco was sure he had gone completely mad.

_Watching the candle flicker in the evening glow I can't let go When will the night be over_

Draco noticed one candle that had been glowing brightly before the image of Ginny dissapeared forever. Right after the image's mysterious exit, the candle flicked and then went out.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you _

_And baby, there's a name for what you put me through _

_It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you _

_And baby, there's a name for what you put me through _

_It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

Later that night while Draco laid awake in his bed he thought he saw the transparent image come in and lay down. "Why do you keep bothering me?" He yelled to no one. He didn't mean to fall in love with Ginny or get her killed. But it seemed tonight... He would be sleeping with her ghost.

A/N: R/r maybe I'll start posting more stories again!


End file.
